Darth Jude
Darth Jenson Jude was an assassin for the Jedi. When the Jedi had trouble with enemies that wouldn't talk them. Jude was a harsh instigator he once broke ARC Trooper Bow to telling her where the clone secret barracks was. Jude was the only jedi assassin to live past order 66. Jenson also wanted to getthe jedi armies rebuilt. Jude had imformation about what happened to Jedi General Hassel Bondi. Jude was highly respected in the Jedi Council. Assassin life Jude was found force sensitive on Coruscant and turned into a Jedi Assassin who had two red-lightsabers. Jude was not to be messed with. Jude was sometimes used by the Jedi to hunt out separartist war criminals. Clone attacker When Jude was asked to get information from a clone trooper the clone refused to her anything and she attacked the clone who called for help. Clone troopers started to attack Jude but she just defended herself. The Clone informat was a traitor and Jude was given the Rank of Assassin Master. She was also given new tasks. To wipe out enemies of the Jedi. Orders are orders Just as Jude was about to go for a mission she was attacked by another jedi. "Who are you?" "I am Nightmare! A Jedi Master who realised you are carring two red sabers! Are you a sith? Are you an assassin here to kill jedi?" "No!" "Take off your hood so I can see your face!" Jude did as instructed and took her hood off. Nightmare stood back and said "It cannot be! Jedi Assassin Jenson Jude! It-it-it-it's a pleasure to meet you!!!" "General Nightmare..If your orders were to attack me you did it well." "Sorry,but orders are orders." "I have news of the war.." "What is it?" "There was a squad who faced Asajj Ventress, she stole and Order." "What Order?" "Order 66. It turns all clones against there Generals,and the only one who can give it is Darth Sidious." "And who was the squad who faced Ventress." "It was Golden Squad Jude. They tried to get the order back but she escaped to Yavin and anytime soon the order will be given to wipe out the jedi." "Golden Squad eh? Doesn't sound like I know them but they did well if they tried." "Jenson! This could be the end of the republic as we know it and you think that is good?" "I do not.Think that the extermination of the jedi is funny, but we will have to see who gives the order to wipe out the jedi. now go Nightmare you are late for the jedi council they wish to see you." And because Nightmare was so vunerable to mind tricks Jude made him forget why he was there. Clone Squad gone After many days of Assassinating droids and more droids,Jude found in the clone barracks her entire Clone Squad was gone. The only thing left of her Assassin Squad was a clone helmet with a clue to where they were. She then found the bodies of her entire clone squad in the training area of the barracks. Jude knew what was happening. The clones were dying because of the accelerated growth in Kaminoan labs but I wasn't that, they were all poisoned with a toxin that made them train until they died. Since Jude didn't really need a squad she told the council that she was going to leave the council and live a normal life. Hiding during Palpatine fight When 19,BBY arrived and the Chancellor had to arrested by Mace Windu and 3 other jedi,Jude was hiding in the Chancellors office untli there was only one left. She saw the death of Mace Windu when Palpatine force lightninged him out the window and Anakin Skywalker renamed 'Darth Vader' by his new master. After Anakin left Jude hid behind some collums and faced Palpatine and said "Your majesty.." "Jedi fool,you didn't think you could kill me did you Jenson?" "No Sidious..I was the most powerful Jedi Assassin the order had but now the Order is all but Destroyed and only a few Jedi survivors they will all go into hding and forget their past." "Jenson a jedi doesn't carry to red sabers for 24 years and not get called a sith." "I got called a sith many times but yolo who cares!" Palpatine sensed her anger.."Jenson would you like the title Darth?" "You already have an apprentice and that would be breaking the rule of two. No thank you Emperor." Palpatine knew he couldn't turn her so he let her go ut warned her "Clones have a direct order to kill any jedi that they know about." "Pity my entire squad was killed.." "Your Sabers then Jenson. I also suggest a name change." "My name is mine but here my sabers are yours they are of no use to me any way." "Why were they of no use?" "I never used them to kill my victims I force chocked them to death." Palpatine smiled and said "You are cleared and your sabers look amazing." Jude walked out of his office and looked for a new life. Running from Order 66 When Jude was running away from Order 66 she left her robes behind on a pole that were found by Clone troopers of the 501st legion. She was followed offworld and ran for her life. Jude was thinking about her Jedi. She wanted anwsers to why the jedi were killed. Jude finally worked out that the Clones were always controlled by Palpatine because they never talked about him. Death on Endor After being on the run for 14-16 years Jude finally settled down on Endor, making a mistake by living there, Jude was on the run because Imperials were chasing her. Jude ran out into the open where she was shot dead by an Imperial Sniper. Category:Jedi